Current technology designs of high power multifrequency amplifiers for radio frequency communication applications typically use high gain amplifiers to amplify respectively different frequency signals that are to be combined and fed to an associated antenna unit. Because of the substantial amplitude and phase mismatch of the high gain amplifiers which feed the power combiner (typically, a radial power combiner), it is necessary to insert a respective isolator between the output of each high gain amplifier and a respective input port of the combiner, which undesirably limits the bandwidth of the amplifier. Moreover, each input port of the system is dedicated to a particular frequency signal, so that the amplifier is not readily adaptable to feed or signal input changes.